Next to You
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: <html><head></head>Una sola cosa que decir PURA MIEL   One-Shot Sonfic Yammato esta enamorado esta enamorado de Mimi  MIMATO PURO</html>


**Hello my S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E.S! ****(L) aquí presentando un One-Shot romanticón obviamente MIMATO, espero les agrade & obviamente está dedicado a todos los fans de esta parejita ;)**

***Digimon no me pertenece así como la canción personajes & letra :D pues porque cómo sabrán, ya le hubiera hecho varias modificaciones X)**

**Dedicado específicamente a: . & XHANEX :) porque a una le falta una sonrisa & a la otra le encanta el MIMATO (:**

**Next to You**

Él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente, que estaba sucediendo muy dentro de él, y por más que le costara admitirlo, no podía negárselo a si mismo frente al espejo, era algo que no podía por más grande que fuera su orgullo, era algo que su corazón le suplicaba que externara, algo que le quitaría un peso de los hombros y tal vez podría hacerlo encontrar la manera de decírselo precisamente a _ella_.

De improviso recordó su sonrisa, aquella dulce y angelical sonrisa, que hacía que sus piernas temblaran y que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí, era perfecta, era angelical, ninguna otra sonrisa, por más resplandeciente y de comercial "Colgate" que fuera hacia que todo su cuerpo cosquilleara, nadie lograba hacer eso, solo _ella._

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que todos los pensamientos relacionados con ella se esfumaran, pero era imposible porque no era un asunto de la mente sino del corazón

_You've got that smile,__  
><em>_That only heaven can make.__  
><em>_I pray to God every day,__  
><em>_That you keep that smile._

-Yamato, estas perdiendo la cabeza- se reclamó así mismo dándose un golpe en la cabeza, no muy duro, ¿Por qué le pasaba a el? Nunca había deseado enamorarse es más nunca había estado en sus pensamientos, nunca encajo con su plan de vida de convertirse en una famosa estrella de rock, el era un Lobo Solitario, siempre lo había sido, claro que estaban sus amigos pero no era lo mismo , por tus amigos no tenías la intención de dar todo, tal vez si pero no de la manera que el daría todo por aquella joven de sonrisa angelical, por eso para le ella aunque la consideraba su amiga y los demás eran diferentes, nunca los querría a ellos como la quería a ella era algo imposible.

Ella era todo lo que había soñado que podía ser su chica ideal, ella lo era todo, graciosa, dulce, extrovertida, y hasta su carácter gruñón e impulsivo le parecía adorable, claro porque se trataba de ella.

-Perfecta, ella es perfecta- susurró el rubio cerrando los ojos, mientras la imagen de cierta castaña inundaba todos sus sentidos, la sentía tan cerca, aunque él sabía que estaba lejos, pero deseaba correr a buscarla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle todas aquellas cosas que Romeo le diría a Julieta.

_Yeah, you are my dream,__  
><em>_There's not a thing I won't do.__  
><em>_I'll give my life up for you,__  
><em>_Cos you are my dream._

Su corazón le pertenecía a ella, a Mimi Tachikahua, a la persona menos esperada, pero aun así más anhelada, la amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro, daría todo por ella, de eso era consciente, daría todo pero, no se atrevía a confesarle que la amaba, que ella era la única persona que con solo una sonrisa podía acelerar su pulso y hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, debía decirle que su corazón el corazón del Lobo Solitario, el corazón de Yamato Ishida, el soltero indomable le pertenecía, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, que no le importaba, que lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, solo con ella, que podría pasar el resto de su existencia y tal vez más besándola, abrazándola, que con tan solo tenerla cerca bastaba para que se sintiera completo, pleno & feliz

-Amo a Mimi Tachikahua- susurró el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente admitía lo que tanto había callado, admitía que la dueña de su corazón era aquella joven que en sus comienzos se sentía una princesa, cosa que le irritaba demasiado a Yamato, quien diría que Yamato amaba a Mimi, sinceramente nadie lo esperaba, pero qué más daba, por primera vez Ishida lo admitía no públicamente, pero si en voz alta, que su único amor era la Tachikahua

Y el sabia que todo lo que el poseía era de la castaña, nunca dejaría que ella sufriría, porque el siempre estaría allí solo para ella, movería cielo mar y tierra con tal de que Mimi sonriera, por aquella sonrisa Yamato haría cualquier cosa.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours,__  
><em>_You will never go cold or hungry.__  
><em>_I'll be there when you're insecure,__  
><em>_Let you know that you're always lovely.__  
><em>_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

Ella siempre sería su tesoro, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, siempre vería por ella y la protegería, inclusive daría su vida con tal de protegerla, porque aunque algún día llegara a confesarle su amor y no fuera correspondido, el siempre sería suyo, lo daría todo por ella una y otra vez, no le importaría quedarse en la calle, moribundo por hacerla feliz, aunque fuera el fin del mundo, y el cielo se empezara a caer en mil pedazos, el estaría a su lado sosteniéndole la mano y susurrándole mil y un cosas al oído solo para tranquilizarla, para que no sintiera miedo.

Porque nunca nadie los separaría porque siempre encontraría una manera de volver a ella, siempre encontraría la manera de regresar. Porque nunca nadie superaría el amor que Yamato Ishida le profesaba aunque fuera en secreto a Mimi Tachikahua.

_One day when the sky is falling,__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you,__  
><em>_Right next to you.__  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us,__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you,__  
><em>_Right next to you._

-Debo decirle, tengo que decirle- susurró Yamato al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía escaleras abajo

En todo el recorrido de su apartamento a la casa de su adorada princesa, un temor no lo dejo de acechar en los treinta minutos que duró el recorrido. ¿Y si no me ama?, ¿Si se burla de mi? ¿Si se lo toma cómo un juego?, Esa eran la clase de preguntas que le recorrían la mente a Yamato, tal vez por eso nunca se había enamorado porque nunca había sido muy afine al rechazo , pero esta vez era diferente, su corazón le rogaba, le suplicaba que externara sus sentimientos, y Ishida sabía que aunque cabía la posibilidad de que lo aceptara de que lo amara de la misma manera que él la amaba, y por fin pudiera cumplir su tan anhelado sueño de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla

_We're made for one another__  
><em>_Me and you__  
><em>_And I have no fear__  
><em>_I know we'll make it through___

_One day when the sky is falling__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you__  
><em>_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh_

Se bajo de la motocicleta y se quedo unos cuantos minutos parado frente a la casa de su amada castaña, buscaba mil y un excusas para no tocar la puerta, primero investigo el garaje y se dio cuenta de que los automóviles no estaban, suspiro un poco aliviado ante la idea de que no se encontrara pero luego se encontró con la ventana de la habitación de su princesa, que la luz estaba encendida, genial tal vez sus padres no estaban pero ella si, quito todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y subió con decisión las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal de la residencia Tachikahua, tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y tocó el timbre.

En menos de dos minutos escucho unos delicados pasos que se acercaban apresurados a la entrada, Matt suspiró y volvió a armarse de valor, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la delgada y delicada silueta de la castaña, pensó que estaba preparado para aquel encuentro pero se equivoco, estaba bellísima, con aquel vestido blanco y su castaño cabello cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros

-Hola Matt, ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo finalmente la castaña tras una larga pausa, mientras una amplia sonrisa asomaba de sus labios

Yamato se rindió y tomó la cintura de la joven con suma delicadeza, la cual no se movió por la sorpresa, Ishida se acercó al rostro de la castaña y rozó sus labios con los de la castaña, al saber que ella no lo apartaría profundizo el beso, por fin hacía lo que tanto había deseado, el beso de ser solo un choque de labios se convirtió en algo más intenso

_One day when the sky is falling,__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you,__  
><em>_Right next to you.__  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us,__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you,__  
><em>_Right next to you._

Al separarse el rubio acaricio dulcemente de la mejilla de una atónita castaña, la cual lo miraba entre sorprendida y enternecida, sonrío ante la mirada enamorada del rubio, y esta vez fue ella la que lo beso, fue un beso corto pero que englobaba todo lo que la castaña sentía por aquel Lobo Solitario

-Mimi Tachikahua te amo- susurró Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Creo que ya somos dos Ishida- susurró la chica de ojos cómo la miel, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al rubio esta vez para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo

_Oh nah nah__  
><em>_Oh yeah__  
><em>_Stand by my side__  
><em>_When the sky falls__  
><em>_Oh baby__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em>

Ahora el rubio sabía que su princesa, su Mimi sentía lo mismo que el, el joven se apartó un poco de la castaña y la miró profundamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, la castaña también sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que había enamorado a aquel lobo solitario

-Sabes Mimi, lo que más amo de ti es a tu sonrisa- susurró Ishida envolviéndola con sus brazos

-Y lo que yo más amo de ti es que me ames Matt- susurró Mimi enterrando su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio

Y ahora el sabía que nunca más estaría solo, que ella lo amaba cómo él a ella, ahora sí podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, que ahora podía susurrarle lo que Romeo le susurraba a Julieta. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo y se sentía completo gracias al amor que la castaña le ofrecía, porque ahora lo único que quería hacer durante toda su vida era _Estar a su lado siempre._

_You've got that smile,__  
><em>_That only heaven can make.__  
><em>_I pray to God everyday,__  
><em>_To keep you forever_

**Hahaha Ya se ni me digan! Quedo mega embarradisimo de miel :/ pero a mi me gusto :) **

**Dejen Reviews porque un Review es felicidad & salvaran una vaca morada del planeta de la Chiquitolina (: **

**Espero les haya gustado & esperó que no les haya empalagado y si los empalago de la buena manera **

**Besos & Abrazos **

**Nos Leemos **

**Recuerden un Review es una vaca morada viva salvemos el planeta de la Chiquitolina W.T.F :D**


End file.
